Making Memories Of Us
by Rinslet-Achimu1999
Summary: Kylie is a sweet teenager.She seems like a perfect princess.But what secrets lie within'. Kylie was friends with both Kyoya and Tamaki when she was younger. Kylie loves Kyoya,but does he love her? READ THE AUTHOR NOTE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. And thats the lousy truth

**I know I know...I shouldn't do this story but I am anyway...It is ofcourse Kyoya/OC..ll **

**At the beginning of every chapter there are gonna be a few lyrics to the song memories of us...In the end you will find out..**

* * *

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_**  
**

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in voice that you've never heard._

_-Keith Urban_

* * *

**Kylie POV**

* * *

_"Kyo-chan, catch me!"A younger me yelled at the young raven haired boy._

_"I'm not going across that bridge again, we both almost fell last time!"An 11 year old Kyoya Ootori yelled to me._

_Sure enough I ran right across the narrow bridge at his family's cabin.I got to the end when I heard Kyoya yell from infront of me._

_"Kylie watch out!"I heard him yell then I heard tires screech and a ear peircing scream from Kyoya._

* * *

_I woke up from __unconsciousness.I heard beeping sounds and I felt things all over me._

_"Ma chere'!" I heard my mother yell.I felt her come close to me and hold my hand.I had woke was bright and white._

_"Mom what happened?"I asked confused.I sat up weakly and looked around._

_"You ran to far from the bridge waiting for Ootori-sans son to get you and got hit by a car, luckily it only knocked you out and broke your wrist and twisted your ankle,you have a few bruises and scratches but nothing serious, i'm so glad you're alright."She said slightly crying.I put on a weak smile._

_"But there is someone that has been waiting all night and day to make sure your alright."My mother said and walked out the door opened and Kyoya walked in.I smiled brightly._

_"Kyo-chan!"I yelled happily._

_"Kylie, are you okay?"He asked grabing hold of my hand._

_"I feel fine Kyo-chan."I said to -chan looked really worried._

_"Why didn't I stop you, I could have prevented all that."He rambled.I sat up better and tightened my hold on his hand._

_"No you couldn't have, it wasn't your faul-"I got cut off._

_"Well you father,brother and sister seem to think so, matter a fact your father is trying to sue mine for all this, this is the last time i'm aloud to associate with you Kylie, it IS all my fault."Kyoya said looking the door opened and Kyoyas father walked in._

_"Come Kyoya, we are leaving."He said grabbing Kyoya and leaving.I sighed.'It wasn't his fault though'_

* * *

_That was the last time I ever saw or even _spoke to Kyoya Ootori...

* * *

**Kylie POV**

I walked up the hallways of Ouran with my new friend Fujioka.

"Haruhi, look lets check in here."I said pointing to a large set of doors.

"Okay." Haruhi said opening the roses started showering jumped we opened the door,we found the host club.

"Welcome!"We heard boys the flowers got out of the way we saw 6 boys looking at us.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy.  
The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.  
Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the the superrich and beautiful"A tall boy with blonde hair said with his hand on our shoulders."A boy was very familar to me.

"This is a host club?" Haruhi said suprised.

"Oh it's a boy."Two red headed twins said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"A tall boy with raven black hair and glasses looked similar to my old friend Kyoya but there is no way in hell that was possible.

"Yeah, but he's shy.  
He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him,and we have never saw this girl before."The two twins said.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite.  
Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor I don't belive we haven't met young lady."The boy said bowing to me.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka.  
You're the exceptional honor stu-KYLIE!"I heard him yell then I was on the floor with a blonde on top of me.

"Tamaki?"I asked looking at him.

"Yea it's me!"He yelled and stood up then helped me up.

"Tamaki!"I yelled hugging him.

"How do you know Tama-chan!"A short brown eyed boy asked happily.

"I knew him when we both lived in France, after my mom divorced my father my mother got custody of both me and my brother but not my sister,my mom died about a month ago so now I live with my father."I explianed.

"Awww, i'm sorry about your mom!"He said and got on a tall mans shoulders.I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, me and Kylie were best friends before,when did you get here?"Tamaki asked.

"I started today but instead your father said I could just look around the school and start tomorrow."I said smiling.

"Oh..."He said.

"Not meaning to interrupt but earlier you said my name,How did you know my name?"Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Why, you're infamous.  
It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy.  
You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."The boy with glasses said, did he say Mr.?

"Well a- thank you. I guess."Haurhi said scratching the back of her head.

"You're welcome.  
You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka.  
You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy.  
It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."Tamaki said dramaticly.I laughed a bit.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far."Haruhi said wide eyed.

"Spurned, neglected.  
But that doesn't matter now.  
Long live the poor!  
We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"Tamaki said even more dramatic then before.

"I'm out of here!"Haruhi said grabbing my hand about to leave.

"Hey!  
Come back here, Haru-chan!  
You must be like a super hero or something.  
That's so cool!"The short blonde said to Haruhi.

"I'm not a hero.  
I'm an honor student.  
And who are you calling Haruchan?"Haruhi exclaimed.I laughed was funny about how dramatic they all acted.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay."Tamaki and Haruhi's eyes had taken it a bit to far.

"Openly what?"Haruhi asked still wide eyed.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into."Tamaki said.

"Do you like strong silent type?"He said pointing to the tall tan man.

"The boy lolita?"He said pointing to the cute short guy.

"How about the mischievous type?"Tamaki then pointed to the twins.

"Or the cool type?" He said pointing to the guy in glasses.

"I uh I-It's not like that.  
I was just looking for a quiet place to study."Haruhi stuttered.

Tamaki stepped closer to Haruhi and cupped her chin.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me.  
What do you say?"He said romanticly.

Haruhi freaked out and started moving backwards bumping into a vase fell to the floor as Haruhi and I tried catching shattered.

"Ahuuhh, we were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."One of the twins said.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner.  
The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."The other said.

"What, 8 million yen?  
How many thousand yen is that?  
How many thousands are in 8 million?  
I'm gonna have to pay you back."She said freaking out again.I face palmed.

"With what money?  
You can't even afford a school uniform."They said in unison.

"I'll pay it back."I said stepping up for her.

"N-no I don't want to take your money."She said pleading.

"It's okay seriously."I said trying again.

"No, i'll pay it back."She insisted.

"Fine..."I said angry now.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"The guy with glasses asked.

"There is a famous saying you may've heard, Fujioka.  
When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.  
Since you have no money, you can pay with your body.  
That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."Tamaki said dramaticly.

Haruhi sweat was going to be a long school stood in the middle of the six boys.

"Poke poke."The short blonde said causing Haruhi to fall over.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves."Tamaki said smiling.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, i'm the son of the principal and the princely type for the host club, i'm charming and alluring."Tamaki said intoducing his self smiling much like a prince.

"This is Mitskuni Hunninozuka, he is the son of a long line of Karate masters,he himself is a black belt in Karate and is a master in many others, he is the lolita type , he goes by the name Honey to shorten his name out."Tamaki said introducing the short one.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, he is the cousin of Honey and a master in Kendo, he is our strong but silent one,many refers to him as Mori."

"These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, there mother is a famous fashion designer, they are quite famous, they are the host clubs, Mischievous type."

"Finally this is Kyoya Ootori, he is the youngest son of a medical company and the host clubs cool type, he is also the vice president of the host club."Tamaki introduced.I got was really Kyoya.

"Everyone this is Kylie Itashi, Her father is the owner of many resorts and nursing homes, she is the twin of Hiro Itashi."Tamaki introduced me.

"Unforgettably we have Haruhi Fujioka, we have no information on her yet but in due time we will."He said then sat down in his chair.I looked around the room at each was looking at Haruhi and I, all except Kyoya.

* * *

The host club was now in business.

* * *

"Speak of the devil, Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet, you get everything on our list?"Tamaki asked.

Since Haruhi wouldn't let me pay off her debt I decided to help her.

"What?Piglet?" Haruhi and I both sweat dropped.

"Hey wait a minute,what is this?"Tamaki asked holding instant coffee in his hand.

"Just what it looks like,coffee."Haruhi said naturally.

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?"He asked blankly.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."Haruhi said confused like.I just face palmed was just like Tamaki to not know what instant coffee was.m

I looked up to see two girls say."It's instant?"In unison.

"Woah, i've heard of this before it's commoners' just add hot water."Tamaki said amazed.I love him to death but he can be so stupid when he wants to be.

"I didn't know there was such a thing."One of Tamaki's customers rest nodded

"So it's true that poor people don't have enough time to grind there own coffee."Another girl said.I stood by Haruhi dumbstruck over how idotic these people were.

"Commoners are pretty smart."Kyoya said looking over Tamaki's were all acting ridiculous.

"100 hundred grams for 300 yen?"Hikaru pondered.

"That's alot less then we usually pay."His Brother continued.

"I'll go back and get something else.  
Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."Haruhi mumbled going to walk out the door with me behind her.

"No i'll keep it."Tamaki said,the girls all gasped.

"I'm going to give it a try."Tamaki said standing up getting another gasp from them.

"I will drink this coffee!"He said determinedly getting a applaud from the girls.

"Alright Haruhi get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."Tamaki said.

"I hate all these damn rich people."Haruhi mumbled.I laughed.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far.  
Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap.  
You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."A read haired girl looked behind her and to me and Haruhi.

"I'm talking to myself."She said smiling.

"Haruhi."Tamaki walked to him.

"Coming."We said in unison.I chuckled.I let Haruhi make the coffee.I honestly thought they were taking this to far.

"Here."She said sitting it down.

"Let the tasting begin!"He said proudly.

"I'm kinda scared to drink this stuff."One girl said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me."Another Tamaki cupped the girls face in his hands.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth."Tamaki said romaticly.

"Then I would drink it."The girl practicably all the other girls squealed.

"This is ridiculous."Haruhi said.

"Damn straight."I agreed.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed."I heard Hikaru brag to a few girls.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story.  
I asked you not to tell anyone that.  
Why are you so mean to me?"Kaoru said with a weak shy voice.A few tears dropped from his face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru."Hikaru said causing the girls to gasp.

"I didn't mean to upset you,but you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them."Hikaru said said cupping Kaoru face with his hands.

"I forgive you."He said the girls to blush and squel.

"What are they so excited about?  
I just don't get it."Haruhi said.

"I'm serious."I replied.

"Sorry, we're running late."Honey said yawning and wiping his eyes while riding one Mori's back

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!"A girl said to the pair.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!"Another said.

That was all I heard before I sat down.I saw Honey glomp Haruhi.I saw Honey hand a stuffed bunny to Haruhi.I then saw Kyoya talk to Haruhi.

Kyoya.I still can't belive he is here.I wonder if he even remembers me...

I then saw Tamaki come behind Haruhi and blow in her ear.I honestly wasn't listening.I saw Kyoya walk my way.

He beside me.

"Kylie,would you mind staying after hours?"He asked looking at his computer.

"O-okay."I then stood up and walked off.I looked to see Tamaki spazzing in a corner.I saw the twins laugh and put their arms around her.I stood up and walked over to them to find Tamaki back to his...Tamaki self.

"Boss?"Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Call me king!"Tamaki hosts looked at him.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting."Kaoru said.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know.  
He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help."Hikaru said taking Haruhi's glasses.

"Hey, I need those.  
I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."Haruhi said grabbing for the hosts looked at her ran to her and snapped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."Tamaki said pointing to the twins.

"Got it."They said grabbing her hands and dragging her out the room.I decided to stay behind to see what else Tamaki had planned.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist."He said to started dialing on his cell phone.

"Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses."He said pointing to ran out the popped out.

"What about me, Tama-chan?"He said happily.

"Honey senpai."Tamaki said pointing down.

"Yes sir."He said adorably.I smiled at him.

"You, go have some cake."Tamaki again went to a table with his bunny.

"It's just us, usachan.  
Everyone else said they were too busy."Honey talked to his bunny.I wanted to hug him so bad.

"Whoa..."I heard the twins say.I looked to see them waiting outside the dressing room.

"Hey boss,what are we gonna do with her since she's helping Haruhi?"The twins asked Tamaki.

"She could be the host clubs very first hostess!"Tamaki said dramaticly.

"Wait what?"I said twins came closer.

"We can get her an assigened uniform for the club."They said mischievously.

"Good,Hikaru Kaoru, get her ready."He said smiling.

"Ahhh!"I yelled as I was being drug away.

"Here put this on."They said giving me a blue uniform.** (Look at my profile to see that and her school uniform)**

"Nya!"I said coming out to see Haruhi wide eyed.

"Awww,you look so adorable!"Tamaki said hugging me.

"Uh,thanks?"I said.

"Now,starting today,you two are hosts!"He said.

* * *

"So Kylie, do you have any hobbies?"Two girls asked at the same time.

"Well, I play an acoustic guitar and I enjoy painting some things."I responded to them with a smile.

"Would you play the guitar for us sometime?"They asked.

"Ofcourse."I said smiling.

"I looked over to see Tamaki spinning Haruhi around.

"Mori-senpei help me!"She she was being held in the air by Mori-senpei.

"What happened to my bag?"Haruhi said as she was about to go somewere.I looked out the window to find her stuff in the fountain below.

"Are you kidding me,I didn't thank there were bullys at this school."She said looking were I was.

"I'll be back soon, okay Kyoya-senpai."She said telling him,I guess she couldn't leave the club room without telling.

"Kyo-ch-Kyoya-senpai , were is everyone else?"I asked him.

"Mori-senpai is giving kendo lessons,naturally Honey went with him, Hikaru and Kaoru seem to always disapear about this time, and Tamaki is studying."He explained while typing on his computer.

"Oh."I responded closing my eyes."Why do you want to see me after club hours senpai?"I asked stopped typing.

"Actually, I was wondering if you remembered me,but you confirmed that question when you almost 'Kyo-chan' just a moment ago."He said.

"Kyoya, ofcourse I remember you."I said smiling then laughing."Honestly, I used to have the biggest crush on you when we were younger."I said looking over at him.

"Really?"He asked.I nodded.

"Yup,it was silly really."I explained brushing it aside as Tamaki and Haruhi walked in a little wet.

* * *

I looked over when I heard a loud crash and a girl scream.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone!  
Somebody, help!  
He just attacked me!"The red haired girl was on top of her.

"Someone, do something!  
Teach this commoner a lesson!"Was all the girl got out before the twins poured tea on them.

"Do something, Tamaki.  
Haruhi just assaulted me."The girl sucked up.I didn't like her.

"I'm disappointed in you.  
You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"Everyone was suprised when Tamaki said that.

"You don't know that.  
Do you have any proof that I did?"She said arguing back.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl.  
But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear.  
If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."He said defending Haruhi.

"But why Tamaki?  
You idiot!"She yelled and ran out of the room.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?  
Because it is your fault after all.  
Your quota is now one thousand!"Tamaki exclaimed pointing to Haruhi.

"One thousand?"Haruhi then pulled her up.

"Come on.  
I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie."Tamaki said.

"This is the only spare uniform we have.  
Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"Kyoya said handing her a bag with a uniform in it.

"Thanks a lot, you guys.  
I'm gonna go change."She said walking to the changing room.I walked to stand beside Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, here you go.  
I brought you some towels."Tamaki said then dropped the curtain.

"I think he just figured it out."I said smiling.

"Haruhi."Tamaki said when she walked out.

"Yea?"

"So,your a girl?"He said in disbelief.

"Biologically speaking, yeah.  
Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl.  
In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."She explained while Tamaki freaked.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development."Kyoya said.

"Defiantly."I agreed.

"Oh yea."The twins said.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai.  
I thought you were pretty cool earlier."Haruhi said causing Tamaki to blush.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."Kyoya said.I nodded trying not to laugh at Tamaki.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad.  
I wonder how I could pull it off.  
I've got it.  
I'll just call everyone dude and bro now."She said laughing.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya do you still wanna see me after school?"I asked him.

"No, it'll be alright, although it would be nice to get to know each other again."He said grabbing his bag.

"Wait,you two know each other!"Tamaki yelled hugging us both.

"Tamaki, off now."I smiled.

"How do you two know each other?"The twins asked.

"We grew up together."Kyoya responded.

"Mind if I walk you out?"Kyoya asked taking my arm.

"Okay."I said walking with himto the door.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."The twins copied Kyoya from earlier.I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

* * *

**Okay well,I am REALLY liking how this is turning out,i'm already working on the next chapter.**


	2. Your nickle ain't worth my dime

**Hai guys! I really hope you guys are enjoying this to go ahead and get this straight, the Kyoya/Kylie relationship will be fast.**

* * *

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin where the wild bees swarm_

-Keith_ Urban_

* * *

**Kylie POV**

* * *

I had arrived at music room 3 slightly the only person there was Kyoya.I looked around the host club looked like a rain forest.I saw a bird fly.I smiled and sat beside Kyoya.

"Whatcha doing?"I asked sitting by was typing on his computer.

"Business."He responded and shut the computer."You're here early."He said pushing the computer aside and looking at me.

"Well,I finished studying early and decided to come and wait here for everyone to get here."I explained smiling and shrugging.

"So what with the whole tropical thing?"I asked.

"Tamaki decided we would dress up and have a tropical day in the club."He said.I looked around.

"I like it."I said.

"Well, go look in the dressing room and get dressed in the costume for you while I get in mine."He said walking to one of the dressing rooms.

I shrugged and walked into one to find a somewhat grass skirt,a coconut bra,and a lay.I put the outfit on and walked out to see Kyoya waiting for me.

Kyoya wore a navy green type of was also shirt-less.I saw that he wore a gold necklace.I smiled.

"How do I look?"I asked him smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Stunning and Gorgeous."He said walking toward me and linked his arm in mine.

"Oh Kylie you are so adorable in the outfit I chose for you,daddy just adores it!"He yelled and hugged me dragging me away from Kyoya.

"Daddy?"I questioned whatching his little episode everyone went and got in our position.I got beside Mori and the door opened for us to see Haruhi.

A toucan landed on Tamaki done his spazzing out and Kyoya had a little conversation with Haruhi about the officialy opened the club.

"Oh yea,and I forgot to mention to you host club is sponsoring a party next week."Tamaki said.I pondered in my mind about this party.I looked up to find a few guys looking down at me.

"Uh,Is is it okay if we request you?"The 3 guys said.I blushed.

"Ofcourse you can."I said was tall and had blonde hair and green other two both had short brown hair and blue talked until it was time for them we started planning for the party.

* * *

"Hey boss why don't you stop eating that commenrs Ramen and come over here and help us plan for the party."Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?"Kaoru asked.I sweat dropped.

"Is this why this baka is moping!"I butted in.

"He shouldn't be suprised she's had the illness for a while now."Kyoya said.I was confused.

"What illness?"Both Haruhi and I both laughed a bit.

"She's got the host hoping disease."Hikaru said coming beside Haruhi and I.

"Aka the, 'never the same boy twice'disease."Kaoru said clearing it up.I raised my eyebrows.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly, however, princess Kanako tend to change her favorites,on a regular bases."Kyoya said explaining more.I kinda got it now.

"That's right , cause before she chose Tama-chan!"Honey said holding his rabbit and appearing beside Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Haha, so he's upset because she's with Haruhi now!"I exclaimed looked at me.

"Not that it matters,I mean seriously, who wouldn't wanna be with Tamaki psh!"I said pretending to finish my sentence.

"Shut up, I could care less!  
I'm running out of patience.  
Haruhi!  
It's time you started dressing like a girl!"Tamaki yelled pointing to Haruhi.I moved closer to Kyoya when he got all close and needs to learn not to invade other people's bubbles!I looked to see Tamaki break about popular with Kyoya got up so I took his left his laptop there so I sat in his spot and touched his computer to see what happened.

Kyoya looked back at me.I smiled at him and waved while I moved the mouse around.

"Don't break it."He said and continued !

I went to his files and looked at his has so caught my was labled,'13 years and younger.'I opened it to see many photo's of Kyoya when he was younger.I saw a few with us in one that caught my eye was one of me and him swimming.I remember that day perfect.

* * *

"_Kyo-chan, looks, i'm a fishy!"I yelled blowing bubbles under was sitting on the beach with a notebook._

_"Kyo-chan,get in the water!"I rolled his eyes._

_"I'd rather stay dry."He stated and started doing something on his notebook._

_I stomped out of the water and threw his notebook in the sea._

_"Kyoya Ootori, get into your swim trunks and get in the water right now!"I yelled angrily at smirked and grabbed my hand._

_"Calm down."He said putting a hand on my smiled._

_"No, whenever we go and do something you never actually do it,you never have fun,I hate having to do it alone,this is just like the time we went whitewa-"I was cut off by lips on mine.I blinked and realized it was Kyoya' pulled away soon after.I smiled then blushed._

_"You ramble on alot, did you know that?"He asked smiling.I shook my head smiling with a blush still on my face._

_That was my first was was 4 days before we stopped talking._

* * *

I smiled when I looked at it,it made me happy.I was about to go to the next picture when the laptop was shut.I looked up to see Kyoya grabbing it.

"It's time to leave,want me to escort you out?"He asked.I nodded and took his hand.

* * *

We got down to the parking garage were they parked the walked me to my assigned one.I leaned against the door.

"I remember we used to be so close ,we barely say a word to one another."I said striking up looked up.

"Then how about I take you to dinner and a movie tomorrow at 6."He said simply.I looked at him.

"Are you asking me on a date?"I was a corny way to ask someone out,but it was cute.

"Is that a yes?"He asked.I laughed and nodded.

"I suppose so."I said smiled back and took my phone out of my jacket pocket.I looked at took it and put on the song 'Hero' by Enrique took my hand a lead me in a dance.

It was nice and the very end I heard Kyoya murmur in my ear.'You can take my breath away,I can be your hero.'I smiled.I closed my eyes and stood there with Kyoya holding me around me waist.I was happy.

I felt a peck on my lips.I opened my eyes to see Kyoya smiling.I smiled and gave him a peck right back.

* * *

**For now thats it.I might write some more,my computer should be fixed in about a month or two.**


End file.
